


Probation Turned Pleasure

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/F, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Nursing, Poly shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: After having her failure of letting those traitors escape is told to her superior, Holly Blue is forced to endure an embarrassing punishment. It soon grows too much for the agate to handle, so she enlists the help of Skinny and Carnelian.





	

This was so embarrassing! Of all the punishments her diamond had to choose this one! 

Ever since those rebels snuck in, Holly Blue's life had started to spiral downwards. Word got to Blue Diamond about the rebels, it was so shameful to see her diamond be so disappointed in her about letting them in and losing two humans for the zoo. It was a miracle she wasn't shattered and instead placed on probation, but their was a catch of course. Despite being such a high ranking gem, Blue Diamond didn't just let her go with a slap on her wrist, so her diamond decided on a rather rare punishment.

"Ugh, not again!" Holly Blue cried out in frustration, her eye twitched as her hands lightly cupped her breasts. Curse it, these were so sore! Looks like she would have to reschedule that meeting yet again. 

She swore under her breath and looked at the two wet stains on her uniform. How much longer would Blue Diamond make her go through this? Her breasts were sore to the touch and filled to the brim with milk, so much in fact it leaked out constantly. It was so embarrassing and uncomfortable whenever Holly would be giving orders only to have her breasts leak. How did the humans at the zoo deal with this when they were nursing the next generation of residents? Holly Blue paused and thought about it.

Well, the humans had an infant to nurse and take care of the extra milk. So maybe that's why she never heard so much of a peep from the humans about leaking milk? Holly Blue had no intention of producing an infant just to take care of her not so little milk problem. Infants we loud, ugly, and smelly, but she had to get rid of this milk somehow? No way was she going to drink it herself, she found the act of consuming products and digesting to be revolting. But Holly had to get this milk situation under control, if she kept constantly rescheduling and cancelling meetings she would only be punished more.

"What to do.... What to do..." Holly muttered to herself as she made her way down the hallways. Her train of thought was interrupted when two amethysts ran right pass her. She was about to yell and chase after them, then an idea sparked in her head. 

Why not just get a gem to take care of the extra milk? She was still in charge of these gems, they had to do what she said after all. She smiled briefly before going back to her normal frown and fierce eyes that were known for intimating warriors and keeping them in place. 

Oh yes, this would work.

....

Carnelian wished that amethyst could had stayed around, she was hilarious! But sadly she had to leave after a short visit. At least Holly Blue got a bit of karma, not to mention that pearl's last words to her! Stars, she hoped they would return one day. 

Carnelian's daydreaming was cut short when the doors open, immediately her and every other gem got up and stood straight, none of them in the mood for dealing with Holly's consequences for "imperfections". Ugh, not again. Wasn't it still break time?

Her blue eyes lingered on all the gems, inspecting them as usual. 

"I need two gems." she announced. "Any volunteers?" At first no one dared to raise a hand. They were on break after all! They didn't want to work and lose their only time off throughout the day! Holly frowned and tapped her foot impatiently. "Or do we have to do this the old fashion way?" 

Skinny and Carnelian both exchanged small glances, might as well do it and spare everyone else from Holly Blue's wrath. Carnelian held back a sigh as she and Skinny slowly raises their hands. Holly Blue's lips curled into a pleased smirk.

"Fallow me." she ordered, turning on her heels and led them out of the room.

Least agates were easy on the eyes, that was a small plus that she and Skinny agreed on.

Carnelian pondered why exactly Holly Blue needed two gems, she haven't said anything. But both she and Skinny knew better then to ask, but Carnelian's curiosity was unable to help wondering what as Holly led them onto a small storage closet. Aw man, was she gonna have them clean?! Couldn't that had waited until after her and Skinny's break was over? 

"Now, I requested your help because I have a very important and secret job for you." Holly Blue finally announced as she cleared away some of the cleaning supplies to make a bit more room with them.

Like what? Unclogging Blue Diamond's toilet? Carnelian thought, making the mistake to snort in humour at the very thought. Almost immediately Skinny elbowed her lightly, reminding her to remain professional unless she wanted to get chewed out. Quickly she desisted her fit, luckily only earning a sharp glare from Holly, but thankfully no forceful response. Instead she just cleared her throat and began to speak.

"Now, as you know I'm on probation no thanks to you two and the rest of those quartzes." she explained bitterly and crossed her arms. Both she and Skinny gulped nervously. Uh-oh, this was bad. Was she going to go through with some kind of revenge? Holly Blue Agate frowned deeply and glared at them. "Since I'm forced to endure this humiliating punishment, it's only fair that you do as well."

By now Carnelian was expecting her to summon her whip and sock it to them, but much to her surprise she unbuttoned her top. Well this certainly took a weird turn! What were they supposed to do? Watch her strip? Or would that be rude? She didn't know what to do! She was expecting to be punished, not have Holly topless.

But damn, what a view. Her breasts certainly increased in size from lactating due to her punishment from Blue Diamond. Just how much milk did Blue Diamond put in there? 

"Uhh...." Carnelian could do little but gawk. 

Holly Blue huffed and rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, enjoy the view will it lasts." she grumbled. "Thanks to those pesky traitors I've been leaking milk constantly, and you two are gonna offer me some relief from this embarrassment!" she hissed.

"How?" Skinny raised an eyebrow.

"By draining the milk of course, how else?" Holly Blue stated.

"You mean...." Carnelian started, feeling her cheeks flare up with blushing embarrassment. "Nursing?" she finally managed to finish.

"No, I mean using magic to reduce the milk." she scoffed. "Of course I mean nursing!"

"Couldn't you just milk yourself?" Carnelian questioned.

"And do what with the fluids? I'm most certainly not going through the digesting process!" Holly Blue spat as she plopped herself down in a chair. 

She and Skinny exchanged glances, at first they were both equally unsure and confused. However, soon both their lips curled into eager smiles. Suddenly the weren't so mad about missing out on their break anymore.

....

Skinny was pretty bemused on how to go about this, sure she likes boobs as much as the next gem. But she never actually nursed off of any, she never met another gem who was lactating. But she was curious as to what suckling Holly Blue's milk would be like. Well... Nothing ventured nothing gained. She glanced over at her mate, deciding to watch how Carnelian would go about it. 

Turns out her mate was feeling much bolder than she was at the moment as she was thankfully the one to make the first move. Her mate lightly brushed her thumb against Holly Blue's nipple, coaxing the nearly translucent fluid out. 

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Carnelian said, dumbfounded. "You are filled to the brim." 

"Less talking more suckling." Holly Blue ordered through gritting teeth.

Skinny watched as Carnelian coaxed some more milk out before eventually placing her lips around the nipple and started to suckle. Okay, that looked easy enough, she could do that... Probably. Skinny at first tried to coax some of the milk out of Holly's breast with her thumb, like how she saw Carnelian do it. 

However, she must had pressed a bit too roughly, because instead of a little trickle of milk dripping down, it shot out and hit Skinny in her right eye. 

"Gah!" Skinny cried out and rubbed her eye.

Carnelian stopped suckling in order to laugh at her misfortune. Holly Blue just rolled her eyes and called her an imbecile. 

"So-sorry." she stammered, feeling her face go red with blushing embarrassment. "Let me try again."

This time she gets it right, coaxing a few trickles of milk out with her thumb, before carefully placing her mouth around Holly Blue's nipple. Her eyes lit up as she began to nurse. This was unlike anything she had ever tasted! Watery, yet somehow creamy and sweet. Why didn't Homeworld produce such a substance to consume regularly.

She brought her mouth away for a brief moment. "Stars, this tastes amazing!" Skinny announced.

"I know right?" Carnelian agreed. "Like, where has this been all my life?"

"Leaking from my bosom, how hurry up and get back to sucking!" Holly Blue hissed. 

Both happily obliged and returned their lips to her breasts. Skinny moaned as she loudly gulped down Holly Blue's yummy milk. It was just so damn good! So irresistible and tasty, how did she manage to go so many centuries without it? She found herself sucking harder and faster, desperate to get that yummy milk in her. 

Much to her surprise Holly Blue was purring. Her manager purring? Well that was something she thought she would never hear. Skinny briefly bought her mouth away to try to speak, only to have the agate force her mouth back on again.

"Did I say stop?"

Skinny would had smirked if her mouth wasn't full. Now this she could get used too. She and Carnelian were both polyamory and wanted to add another gem to the relationship. Who knows? Maybe Holly would be that gem as unlikely as it was. But maybe after this she would loosen up and let her hair down. But that was for another time, for now she would focus on giving Holly what she wanted. With each gulp of delicious milk Skinny found herself purring louder and louder alongside Holly and even Carnelian. Each bit of milk was utter bliss to her, she loved gulping it down and feeling it travel down her throat and to her belly. Why did Blue Diamond see this as a punishment? It was awesome! 

"Ohhh, don't stop." Holly moaned as they kept suckling.

Why would they? This was too good to put a stop too. They kept nursing nosily, both of the two gems just wanting more and more of Holly's milk in them. It was so tasty, Skinny didn't want to stop, but despite her newfound love of nursing from Holly's bosom, she and Carnelian soon grew beyond full and separated themselves from Holly Blue's nipple.

"Ugh, so full..." Carnelian muttered with a hiccup.

"Same..." Skinny agreed, licking a smear of milk off her lower lip.

Holly Blue let out a sigh of relief as she inspected her breasts, cupping each one lightly. "That should probably do it for awhile."

"Awhile?" Carnelian raised an eyebrow. "Then it looks like we're gonna have to arrange for another little session, won't we?" 

Skinny chuckled. "I agree."

Holly Blue raised an eyebrow before smirking, clearly in favour of that idea. "Why, I guess we will."

....

"Now, Holly Blue Agate." Blue Diamond began, towering over the agate. "I believe the two months you were on probation were more than enough for you to reflect on your failure." she said. "My pearl will take care of the lactation punishment I made you endure."

"Permission to speak, my diamond?" Holly Blue requested.

"Permission granted." 

"My failure was too great to deserve any mercy or kindness from you." Holly explained. "I wish to endure this punishment forever, to serve as an example for those who dare to fail while serving under your command."

Blue Diamond paused for a moment, looking at the agate with a puzzled expression. Why on earth would a gem want to remain lactating? But if this agate wanted too, then who was she to say no? Plus she had a very fair point. If gems saw a gem who gone through such an embarrassing punishment, they would probably be less likely to rebel.

"As you wish, this is very noble of you." Blue Diamond complimented.

"Of course, anything for you, my diamond." Holly Blue Agate said with a bow then left the room.

Blue Diamond raised her eyebrows in surprise before she looked at her pearl.

"Pearl, was it just me... Or did I see a faint cheery grin on her face?"


End file.
